Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1 of 4
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Follows the Pokémon anime, Indigo League but with Lilly. It will contain espiodes 1-20. Lilly was a Spiky Eared Pichu left to Professor Oak and given to Ash. Join Lilly, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Ash's adventure in the Kanto Region. Ash and Misty pairing. It is Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1 redone and improved.
1. I Choose You, Lilly and Pikachu!

**Do not own Pokémon**

**Kind of Follows**** the Pokémon Anime ****Episodes**** but with the Lilly twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode, Chapter one is Pokémon, I Choose You!**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter One: I Choose You, Lilly and Pikachu!**

A Nidorino and a Gengar are exchanging attacks in a battle. After Nidorino dodges Gengar's attack, it leaps at it. The two are battling in a stadium at the Pokémon League, watched by crowds of fans. Gengar dodges Nidorino's Horn Attack, and then jumps on its head. It leaps backward and successfully puts its opponent to sleep with Hypnosis. As Nidorino falls asleep, its Trainer who is a young boy with green hair and green eyes returns it to its Poké Ball and then throws out another to take its place. Gengar jumps back as an Onix comes out. It tries to Tackle into Gengar head-first, but misses and hits the battlefield instead. It pulls back up, unfazed. This battle is being watched on television on a program called Pokémon battles by a boy from Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum. He is now ten years old, which means he can become a Pokémon Trainer. He is sitting on the sofa with a Spiky Eared Pichu with purple eyes called Lilly who was an old friend that he made years beforehand when Oak gave her to him to look after. Ash Ketchum has raven hair and brown eyes. Ash was wearing PJs. Lilly was asleep on Ash's left shoulder. She then fell of his shoulder.

Lilly then woke up to see Ash looking at her at her as she now was on the floor. Ash asked looking cornered "Lilly Are you ok?" Lilly looked at Ash and grinned and picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Ash then said to her "Tomorrow I can pick my starter Pokémon from Professor Oak and then start my Pokémon journey, the first step to become a Pokémon Master" Lilly looked sad as Professor Oak would then put her in his lab for safety and wouldn't see her friend so Ash said "I ask Oak if you can go with me" Lilly then jumped in Ash's arms and gave him a little cuddle. Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum then entered the room as Ash felt Lilly doze off.

She looked at a clock and said "Ash, time for bed. its 11 o'clock at night and you should be asleep"

Ash then complained "I'm too excited to go asleep"

Delia then said "its Lilly bed time as well" Ash then picked Lilly of his chest and handed her to his mother and she put Lilly in a small bed. Delia then walked over to Ash and said for a compromise "You can watch Professor Oak's lecture upstairs in your room but you go to bed when the program is finished"

Ash ran up the stairs after nodding yes. That night after Ash went to asleep, he dreamed about deciding which starter Pokémon he wants. First, he dreams of choosing and sending out Bulbasaur and then Squirtle. He then dreams of choosing Charmander. He also dreams of having Lilly with him. Ash awoke to find it to be late morning and He saw his Voltorb-shaped alarm clock broke against the wall next to his bed. He also found Lilly had snuck upstairs and slept on his bed like she did every night. He was afraid that he had overslept so he ran out of the house in his PJs and shoes and with Lilly on his left shoulder. He bolted to Professor Oak's Laboratory across town. Outside the laboratory, a crowd of people have gathered, including a group of cheerleaders. Ash then made it to the lab and Lilly nearly fell of him. Ash pushed through bumped into his rival, the professor's grandson, Gary Oak. He was the same age as Ash; he had brown hair and black eyes. Lilly was glaring at Gary.

Gary taunted Ash and said "Late again Ketchum, I already have received my starter Pokémon from my grandfather" Gary then spoke to the crowd and said "I will make Pallet Town famous by becoming a Pokémon Master" The crowd cheered and Lilly rolled her eyes and nuzzled Ash to keep him calm. Gary looked at Lilly and glared. "Still have the stupid mouse Ketchum" Lilly started to cry and Gary continued "it fits a weak trainer like you has a weak Pokémon like this one" Ash however was more interested in which starter Gary chose while taking Lilly off his shoulder and giving her a hug.

He inquired trying to stat calm "So what starter have you got then?"

Gary only said "it is the best one" then he left in a red sports car. The crowd followed and broke up. Before Ash could fully express his frustration, Professor Oak approached him from the labs door.

Ash's mood changed from anger to excitement as he asks "can I get a Pokémon Professor?" but Oak was looking at Lilly on his shoulder thinking about weather that it would be best if Ash took her as a starter to keep her safe.

This made Professor Oak seem doubtful that Ash ready since he has shown up in his pajamas while he said "Are you sure you are ready?"

Ash insisted "I am professor" so Oak let him go into the lab. Lilly looked on with wonder in her eyes as Inside Oak's laboratory, three Poké Balls were set up on a storage device, with a place for a fourth in the center. The rest of the lab was a mess. Ash decides that he would like to start with Squirtle, but when he opens the Poké Ball, he finds that it is empty.

Oak tells him "it was taken by a Trainer who was not late" After this, Ash decides he would like Bulbasaur, but this Poké Ball is also empty. He has no choice but to go for the last choice, Charmander, but the final Poké Ball is also empty. Lilly saw him crushed so she put her arm around his neck and started licking his ear. This made him chuckle and cheer up.

Ash asked remembering about a Pokémon he seen when was little and was playing in Oak's garden "What about the other Pokémon you have professor?"

Professor Oak reluctantly mentions "yes I have another Pokémon but there is a small problem with it so it…."

Ash heard the beginning and he said cutting Oak off "I want it anyway"

Oak then pressed a button and in the fourth spot in the middle, a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt mark on it appeared. Oak picks it up and hands the Poké Ball to Ash. With a flash of light, a Pikachu comes out of the Ball. Ash loves the cute Pokémon as soon as he saw it. He picks it up and hugs it. Pikachu did not like this and shock Ash and Lilly with an Electric attack. Lilly winched slightly in pain and Pikachu sees this and feels slightly guilty

Oak said "Now ibleive that it would be best if you kept Lilly will you Ash" Lilly smiled happy and licks Ash while Oak handed him a Pokédex and six Poké Balls. He also gets shocked when he touches Ash from the residue electricity. Ash then steps out of laboratory where they find a small crowd including Deila which has gathered to cheer Ash on as well. Ash smiled as Delia came forward, she looked sad to see him leaving but nodded when she saw Lilly with him. She gives him his backpack full of supplies, and starts explaining "this is every thing you are going to need on your journey and…" Ash gets embarrassed when she said "…change your underwear every day"

Ash pulls his bag away from her and tells her "You embarrassing me"

She sees Pikachu and she says "why is Pikachu not in its Poké Ball?" Ash shrugs and tries to get Pikachu in but Pikachu hits the Ball back every time. Lilly started to grin with relief as she did not like Poké Balls. Delia then says "it's so cute that you and Pikachu are playing catch already. You must be great friends already"

Ash replies "yes we are buddies, despite Pikachu's bad behavior and hurting Lilly"

Delia says "well that is just weird" Pikachu takes offense at her comment, so he shocks the entire crowd with its electricity. Ash tries to pick Pikachu up but Pikachu gives him a warning shock. Lilly glared at Pikachu in anger.

Oak then said to Delia appearing from nowhere "Lilly is going with Ash as it is safer"

Ash said before Delia could say anything "it fine with me mom" Lilly licked his ear again much to the amusement of Delia. Ash trying to get a handle on the rebellious Pokémon by wearing rubber gloves and dragging it with a clothesline leash. Delia hugged Ash goodbye with a tear in her eye. She scratched Lilly's Spiky Ear which made Lilly snuggle closer to her hand.

Later after saying his good byes, Ash was tired of dragging Pikachu along when got a few meters out of town. He then bent down and tried to talk Pikachu to find out what is wrong with him. He found out that Pikachu cannot say anything but its name and he couldn't get the meaning as well as with Lilly. He tried again to convince Pikachu to get back in its Poké Ball but Pikachu stared at him with a look saying no. Ash sat down on the ground. Ash then pulled out his new Pokédex for information. His Pokédex explains that Pokémon must be kept in the Poké Ball. Ash was about to say something when Pikachu clicks something. The Pokédex then explains that not all Pokémon like to be kept in Poké Balls. This shocked Ash but her realized that Lilly kept away from them. Ash then decided to earn Pikachu's trust by treating it nicely so he says "I'm untying you" Pikachu nodded and did not shock him. He untied the clothesline and took off his rubber gloves. A Pidgey walks out near them and Ash scans it with his Pokédex for information. He is eager to catch his first Pokémon, he tries to get Pikachu to help Pikachu does not want to help him and instead goes up a tree. Ash looked at Lilly and then dismissed it as Oak told him that Lilly couldn't fight well. Frustrated, Ash then decided to catch the Pidgey without Pikachu's help. He then threw a Poké Ball at the Pidgey. The Pidgey broke out easily. The Pokédex explains that a Pokémon should be weakened before it can be caught. The Pidgey just continual to do what it was doing. Pikachu laughed at Ash efforts and Lilly snuggled Ash's neck to comfort him. Ash tried again, this time attempting to throw his pajama shirt on top of the Pidgey. The Pidgey blew him off with a Gust and then hit him with a Sand-Attack, before flying away. Pikachu laughed at Ash even more and Lilly glared at Pikachu and Ash thought that she seemed to be scolding Pikachu for hurting him. Ash turns and sees that a Rattata digging through his bag. He scanned the Rattata with his Pokédex, which mentions that Rattata is a forest Pokémon. Just as Ash was about question why it came out into the field, the Pokédex explains that it sometimes leaves its habitat to steal from stupid travelers. Pikachu laughs at Ash even more and Lilly glared harder. Ash then shooed the Rattata into the nearby field. Ash turns and notices a group of Pidgey in the field. He throws a rock at them, which only scares them away. Ash sees another bird Pokémon in the field and throws a rock at it, which hits it in the back of its head. When it turns to look at him, however, he realizes that he did not hit a Pidgey. He scanned it with his Pokédex and learnt that it is a Spearow, which was considerably less docile than a Pidgey. The Spearow swoops down at Ash several times to attack him and Lilly. It then spots and targets Pikachu instead. The Pokédex explains that wild Pokémon are sometimes jealous of trained Pokémon. Just as the Spearow is about to hit Pikachu, Pikachu shocks it with an Electric attack and the Spearow is knocked out of the sky. The Spearow cries for help. Ash, Lilly and Pikachu then start running when an angry flock of Spearow appeared. Pikachu runs ahead of Ash and the Spearow fly after them, attacking them until Pikachu falls to the ground. The Spearow start swarming around it but Ash grabs his injured Pikachu with Lilly sending out sparks in fear. Ash runs straight to a waterfall. He jumps into the river below to escape the Spearow and is dragged into a large pond. He narrowly swam out of the path of a Gyarados

On the shore of this pond, an orange haired girl is fishing and is excited to find that she has a bite. She mutters to her self "finally" However, instead of a Water-type Pokémon, she pulls out Ash, Lilly and Pikachu. She did not care about Ash, but she got very concerned about the injured Pokémon. She tells him "You need to take them to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City" She then points out the way to go. At that moment, Ash hears the distant cries of Spearow, and turns to see the flock flying toward him from afar. He steals the girl's bike; he puts Pikachu and Lilly in its basket

He rides away and said "I promise that I will bring this back someday"

The girl screams at him "Stop" as he rides away but Ash ignores her. Ash rides quickly towards Viridian City, with storm clouds forming above him and the flock of Spearow in close pursuit. Soon after a few meters it starts to rain. Ash then rides the bike over a ledge and it falls on its side, knocking Ash, Lilly and Pikachu off. Ash finds himself looking at his injured Pikachu and slightly injured and trembling Lilly. With the Spearow approaching and the storm growing worse Ash grows hopeless.

Desperate to save his Pokémon, he leaves Pikachu's Poké Ball next to him and tells him "Get inside for safety" Pikachu didn't move as he couldn't. Ash then put Lilly under his jacket, Ash then spread out his arms and covers Lilly with his body telling them "Attack me instead". However, just as the Spearow are diving upon Ash, Lilly glows purple and they slow down and then purple lightning from the storm is drawn to Pikachu, striking it. It vastly increased Pikachu's power so Pikachu unleashes a massive discharge of electricity that lights up the dark sky and takes out the entire flock of Spearow, as well as destroying the girl's bike. Ash sees this and stroked a tried Lilly grateful of her strange power which saved him again. Ash puts Lilly on his shoulder. Lilly fell asleep and wrapped herself around Ash's neck. Pikachu drained of stamina from the effort then lies on the ground. Once the storm has cleared, Ash and Pikachu both rise from the ground, exhausted but victorious while Lilly was waking up. Ash looks up and sees a shimmering, golden Pokémon majestically flying through the sky and over the rainbow that had been left after the storm. His Pokédex is unable to identify the species when he tries to scan it. Lilly sees the Pokémon fly over her and smiled at it as she recognized it. Ash continues on to Viridian City, carrying Lilly on one shoulder and Pikachu on the other. Having gained Pikachu's trust, Ash receives a lick from Pikachu. Lilly gave a weak smile. They started trekking toward Viridian, still in need of the Pokémon Center but they briefly took the time to wonder what else lies ahead of them on their journey.

_Next = Pokémon Centre Attack_


	2. Pokémon Centre Attack

**Do not own Pokémon**

**Kind of Follows**** the Pokémon Anime ****Episodes**** but with the Lilly twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode, Chapter Two is Pokémon Emergency!**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Two:****Pokémon Centre Attack**

Ash while carrying Lilly and Pikachu were trekking toward Viridian City. They were on their way to the Viridian City Pokémon Centre, having been told by the orange haired girl that he can take his Pokémon there to be healed. As Ash enters the town, he is stopped by a woman wearing Police uniform and who was on a motorbike. Ash asked "Yes Officer?"

The police woman was called Officer Jenny and she said suspiciously "why is that Pikachu and Pichu not in Poké Ball? And who are you?"

Ash said "I'm Ash Ketchum. Well the fact is umm, he doesn't like it and Lilly doesn't really have one as Professor Oak has it. Anyway I need to hurry to the Pokémon Centre as they are hurt and need help"

Officer Jenny said "In that case I'm going to need some ID then I get you to a Pokémon Centre" she saw Ash was unsure how to prove his identity so she waited patiently. Officer Jenny then saw his Pokédex in his bag. She then asked "Can I see your Pokédex?"Ash nodded yes "just in case in the future this is a form of ID" She checked it out and saw that it said Ash Ketchum. She said "I take you to the Pokémon Centre now" Ash nodded in thanks and climbed on. Officer Jenny drove off and headed to the Pokémon Centre on her motorbike. The orange haired girl came up the road carrying the scorched remains of her bicycle. She saw Ash on the motorbike and angrily she ran after the motorbike. On a nearby wall a wanted poster is revealed after the wind blew a branch out of the way. It was showing the pictures of two most wanted criminals, Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Jessie was a woman with pinky purple hair and blue eyes. James was a man with darker purple hair and green eyes. Next to this poster was another wanted poster with a Meowth with a red R on a chain around his neck. A grappling hook reaches down from a Meowth-shaped hot air and pulls the two posters up into it. Inside the balloon were Jessie, James and the Meowth.

James said as he saw the poster "Such horrible pictures"

Jessie said "I swear revenge on Viridian for using these pictures of us. I mean why use these"

James said "Yeah they probably got better pictures of us"

The Meowth then spoke in perfect English "Will you two be quiet and focus on our mission of stealing rare Pokémon for the boss" Mewoth then glared at them and both of Jessie and James nodded. The balloon then headed in the direction of the Pokémon Centre. Meanwhile, Ash arrived at the Pokémon Center. He thanks Officer Jenny and carries Lilly and Pikachu into the centre. A woman wearing a nurse uniform ran over when she saw him.

She said "I'm Nurse Joy, what's wrong?"

Ash told her "Both of these Pokémon were attacked by some wild Spearow" Nurse Joy put Lilly and Pikachu on a stretcher. A Chansey took the stretcher away.

Nurse Joy said scolding "You shouldn't have allowed these Pokémon to have become so badly hurt." Ash felt crestfallen so he decided to call home.

He asked in a voice full of worry "How do I call home?"

Nurse Joy face soften and she said "The video screens over there" She pointed to an empty one. Ash went over to it and called Delia.

She said "Hello son" She saw Ash looking down and she asked "What's wrong?"

"It's Pikachu and Lilly, they were hurt badly" said Ash

Delia said trying to make him feel better "Its ok, they are going to be alright, it's not your fault that it happened"

Ash nodded and said "Thanks Mom" Delia smiled and vanished. Ash still felt downtrodden and was about to go when Professor Oak appeared on the screen. Professor Oak looked surprised.

Professor Oak said "So you reached already Viridian, you must be doing well"

Ash nodded and asked "Hey professor I want to ask you about an unidentified bird Pokémon I saw flying over the rainbow a few hours ago"

Professor Oak had a look of disbelief at Ash and he said "Many Trainers after searching their entire lives have never seen a Pokémon looking like that so it must be a good omen for you. How is Lilly?"

Ash said "She is fine but only slightly injured and she helped saved use with the power she has"

Professor Oak said "I still haven't found out what is so I asked my fellow professors about it I will tell you soon" Ash nodded in response "I wish you luck on the journey but I'm afraid I have to go now. See you soon" He then hanged up and the screen went back. Ash was about to go over to Nurse Joy but at that moment, the orange haired girl entered the Pokémon Centre with her destroyed bike. She saw Ash and ran over to him with anger in her eyes.

The orange haired girl yelled at him "What did you do to my bike?" Ash shrank back and the girl continued to yell "Your Pikachu and Pichu destroyed it"

Ash tries to explain by saying "Pikachu and Lilly were injured badly due to being attacked by Spearow" His voice was full of worry and sadness

The orange haired girl forgets about the bike and instead inquires "how is their recovery" Ash looks blank and shrugs his shoulders. The orange haired girl said to take his mind of it "I'm Misty"

Ash said "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm sorry that I destroyed your bike" Ash and Misty sat down on a bench to wait until Pikachu and Lilly were brought out. "So what's a nice girl like you doing round here"

Misty said hiding something "I was here because I needed some time alone from my sisters" Lilly awoke in a white room and she was scared so she ran out of the room and headed towards where she thought Ash was. She ran into the main bit and dived on onto Ash's lap. Misty saw this and smiled.

She said while stroking Lilly "She is so cute and you lucky to have her"

Ash said "I know as she has been my friend for years" Nurse Joy entered with Pikachu and an alarm went off as she handed Pikachu back to Ash. Outside was Team Rocket's balloon. Jessie, James andMeowth had the intent on stealing the Pokémon inside on their faces. Jessie and James threw some Poké Balls. Their Poké Balls smash through the glass roof, releasing an Ekans and a Koffing. Koffing flooded the room with smoke and under the cover of Jessie, James and Meowth entered the Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy begins transferring Pokémon to the safety of the Pewter City Pokémon Centre to protect them from Team Rocket's clutches via a computer. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty stand up to comfort Team Rocket. At Misty's urging, Ash releases a Pidgey and a Rattata from Poké Balls that have been knocked to the floor, but they are easily defeated by Jessie's Ekans. Misty then sends out a Goldeen, but it flops around uselessly due to the lack of water. Meowth saw Lilly and gave a slight smirk at her.

Meowth said "Come on you can be better than that surely, Jessie, James finish this" Ash and Misty then flee where a group of other Pikachus that power the Centre's backup generator were. They were followed by Jessie, James and Meowth. Ash grabs Misty's burnt bicycle.

He jumps on the bicycle and while riding quickly on yells at the Pikachus to "Attack Team Rocket" Ash's Pikachu attacked Team Rocket with a powerful ThunderShock boosted by Lilly glowing purple. Meowth grins as he saw this. Team Rocket takes the electricity with Koffing expelling a large amount of poisonous gas in pain. The gas reacts to the electricity, and the result is a colossal explosion that destroys much of the Pokémon Centre. Ash and co are thrown around. Lilly lands next to Pikachu and was knocked out. Pikachu saw this and curled up right next to her. Officer Jenny arrived too late to do anything except watch the explosion unfold.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket managed to grab onto a rope hanging from their balloon. Meowth asked hiding Lilly from them "Did you see the Pikachu that attacked us?"

James said "Yeah so"

Meowth said "It will be a great gift for our Boss and we probably get promoted so let's steal it when the chance comes" Jessie and James nodded in agreement. At that moment, a piece of debris punctures the balloon and it flies away out of control. The next day, Ash, Pikachu and Lilly leave Viridian City. They head towards Viridian Forest. They were followed by Misty who wanted to ask Ash something. Ash then spots a wild Caterpie and he then threw a Poké Ball at it in the hope of capturing the Caterpie.

_Next = Ash's Frist Capture_


	3. Ash's First Capture

**Do not own Pokémon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode, Chapter Three is Ash Catches a Pokémon**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter ****Three: Ash's Frist Capture**

Ash throws the Poké Ball at the wild Caterpie, and the device pulls Caterpie inside. The Ball hits the ground and begins to shake. Ash, Misty, Lilly and Pikachu watch as Caterpie tries to break out. Lilly smiles at Ash success at getting Caterpie. After a few tense moments, the Poké Ball stops shaking, signifying that Ash caught Caterpie. Lilly's smile got bigger and Ash's excitement takes control as he celebrates catching his first Pokémon. He holds the Poké Ball and runs in circles holding Misty making her and Pikachu dizzy. Misty then nearly fell over but she grabbed a nearby tree with was at the edge of the Viridian Forest. When Ash holds the Poké Ball to Misty's face, Misty cringed. Misty then said "I have a fear of bugs, even if they are contained in a Poké Ball" Lilly looked at her with sympathy. Pikachu looked happy to have Caterpie along as another friend.

Ash then asked "What are you doing here?" After a few seconds with Misty not answering, Ash then decides to bring Caterpie out to scary Misty away. As Caterpie appears, Misty scampers behind the nearest tree.

Misty said "What did I told you about bugs" Lilly looked over to Caterpie and waved to Caterpie. Caterpie gave a small smile.

Ash asked ignoring Misty hoping she would go away "Caterpie crawl up onto my shoulder" Caterpie did not take any notice but when he spotted Misty, he immediately bolted over to Misty and rubs up on her leg despite her personal discomfort. Misty then went completely white and froze. Lilly jumped of Ash shoulder snuggled Caterpie and Ash was happy that they were friends already.

Misty then says about Caterpie "Damn disgusting bugs" Caterpie feelings then got hurt and Caterpie drew closer to Lilly. Lilly glared at Misty and Ash could tell that Lilly wasn't happy that Misty upset Caterpie. Misty wants to befriend Pikachu instead as she starts stroking Pikachu. This somewhat irritates Ash as Pikachu has warmed up to Misty more quickly than Pikachu did to him. He smiled that Lilly still liked him the most. Misty continues to complain about Caterpie and says "Put one of the three most disgusting things back into the Poké Ball where belongs" She moved her hand from Pikachu as Caterpie wigged closer to her hand.

Ash said with a tone full of irritation "So Misty what are the other disgusting things?"

Misty then remarks "Carrots, peppers, and…. Bugs of course" She looked at Caterpie with disgust. Lilly takes offence of Misty treatment of Caterpie and started to cry as it hurt her feeling as well. Ash is also offended at how Misty's discomfort is used to hurt Caterpie's feelings. Ash comes over and reassures Caterpie and Lilly. He then got Caterpie to climb onto his shoulder while holding Lilly who was hugging him in his hands. Ash then decided to go on without Misty. He just walked off much to Mist confusion so she followed him. Moments later, Pikachu noticed Misty trying to keep up with them. He nudged Ash.

Ash turns around spots her and asks her "Why are you still following me?" Misty comes over to them and stands next to Ash.

Misty says thinking quickly "The bike you destroyed earlier and you still owe me"

Ash said back "I didn't destroy it Pikachu did" They were about to continual to yell and argue when Lilly dug her elbow into Ash chest causing him to look at her.

Ash looked n her disappointed eyes and muttered "Fine" and then said louder "It's getting late now so let's set up camp" Ash sets up the camp near an old tree stump. Misty started a fire. Ash got a sleeping bag and tucking into his sleeping bag, Ash prepares to retire for the night, while Pikachu and Caterpie lay on the stump. Lilly was in his chest. Misty, also set up on the other end of the stump as far as she could away from Caterpie. Ash turned over to about to go to sleep when he heard a small ring from his bag. He pulled out a large, advanced black wristwatch with the Silph Co logo with a small p on it.

He pressed a button and he heard Oak's voice ask "Ash you there?"

Ash said "I am here Professor" He then asked "What is this?"

Oak said "This is the prototype of the Pokémon Gear or nicknamed a Pokégear known as Pokégear-Zero that which was given to me by my friend Professor Elm, I have called to tell you about this and something that my friend Professor Krane of Orre that Lilly is wanted by both Team Rocket and Villains only known at the moment as Team Nature. I wanted to warn you as no one knows who is in Team Nature so be on your guard of strange people. Team Rocket is more well-known and recognized thankfully so you can easily know who they are. If I find out more form Professor Krane or my other friends I inform you and goodnight Ash" Ash then put the watch on and fell asleep.

During the night Ash was awoken by Pikachu aided by Caterpie got to face a wonderful starlight view. He gasped at how beautiful it was and said "Thanks guys" Ash saw Caterpie looking up to the moon with a look on his face so He asked "What's the matter?" Ash then felt that Caterpie had a strong desire to fly as a fully evolved Butterfree. Ash stroked him and said "You will Caterpie" Caterpie smiled at this and curled up and went to sleep. Ash and Pikachu then fell asleep. The next day, Misty was the first to wake up and the first thing she saw was asleep. Caterpie was inches from her. She immediately screamed in anguish, shocking Ash, Lilly and Pikachu awake. Ash said to Lilly "What's her problem". Ash saw Caterpie look upset so he got up and picked him up. He stroked him which cheered him up slightly.

Misty angrily demanded "Caterpie should return to his Poké Ball", this upsets Caterpie so much that he jumped out of Ash's hand. He went over and went into his Poké Ball. Lilly glared at Misty with a slight purple in her eyes which made Misty feel slightly uncomfortable.

Ash then demanded to Misty as he calmed Lilly down "Apologize to Caterpie for being so mean" and he tried to coax Caterpie out. Just then, a wild Pidgeotto swooped down and landed in a brush. Pidgeotto started feeding on a worm. Ash puts his hat on and scans it with his Pokédex. Lilly smiled at the fact that Ash wanted to catch it. Ash threw a Poké Ball but the Pidgeotto simply swats it away.

Misty retorted with "Don't you know that a Trainer needs to battle and weaken a wild Pokémon to capture it. You only caught Caterpie only because it was so weak". This remark irritated Ash to the point where he blindly summoned Caterpie to battle the Pidgeotto. He did this without knowing that Caterpie was at a type disadvantage against Pidgeotto. Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Caterpie knew it. Caterpie was running around, trying to avoid the Pidgeotto's attacks. While Ash tries to figure out his mistake, Misty shouted "Do something Ash"

Ash ordered "Caterpie Attack" Caterpie tried to attack but the Pidgeotto was too strong and it sends Caterpie spiraling into a tree. Caterpie gets incapacitated. Pidgeotto attempts to swoop in for another attack.

Misty suggests "Recall Caterpie" and Ash recalls Caterpie to its Poké Ball just moments before Pidgeotto could strike. The Pidgeotto instead gets its beak lodged into the tree.

Ash says "Pikachu I chose you" Pikachu jumps at after Pidgeotto just as it frees itself. Pikachu used ThunderShock to hit Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was weakening and allowing Ash to toss a Poké Ball. The Ball takes Pidgeotto in and drops to the ground. It starts rocking. After a few moments, the Ball ceases movement; Ash has captured the Pidgeotto. Pikachu jumps back onto Ash's shoulder.

Despite the success, Misty berates him by saying "I never seen anyone with the lack of knowledge about strategy like you do" Before Ash could argue, Meowth, Jessie and James intrude from nowhere.

Meowth said covering up that he wants Lilly "Hand over the Pikachu to me as it got incredible power"

"Why did you tell him? And hand it over to me" inquired Jessie

James asked "Does it matter?"

Meowth said losing his temper "Let's just attack" They then send out Koffing and Ekans to battle, despite a double-team normally being unfair.

Misty said "I help"

Ash not wanting to break the rules says "No" Pikachu then jumps down.

James says "Sludge" Koffing's Sludge attack blinds Pikachu which takes him out of the battle. Ash decided to send out his newly caught Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto dodges both Koffing and Ekans's attacks before Ash orders "Quick Attack" Pidgeotto goes into a Quick Attack. Ekans avoids the attack by going underground, forcing Pidgeotto to come to a sudden stop. Koffing fires an ordered Smog attack by James, which Pidgeotto splits with its wings. Pidgeotto dodges multiple Sludge attacks and also Ekans's retaliation. Despite soaring high in the sky, both Ekans and Koffing keep up with Pidgeotto. Ash orders "Gust" The Gust attack missed Koffing. Suddenly a harsh double Tackle attack from both of them takes Pidgeotto out. Ash recalls Pidgeotto and then tries to fight Team Rocket with his fists but James easily holds him back. James swats him aside. Meowth laughed evilly and inched closer to Lilly to grab her. it looks very bad but Ash decides to send out Caterpie to battle. The sight of the bug simply amuses Team Rocket as they prepare to attack. Caterpie looks down, Ash orders "Fire String Shot" and the attack completely incapacitates Koffing before Caterpie muzzles Ekans. Caterpie rushes into a Tackle attack on Koffing which sends Koffing into Ekans and thus taking them both out, shocking everyone. Meowth then tries to step in, but much to his enbrassment he is also wrapped in String Shot.

James shouts "Retreat" Team Rocket then retreated with their Pokémon.

Ash congratulates Caterpie on coming through by saying "Good work Caterpie" Caterpie smiles and Lilly licks Ash's ear. Ash then says "Go on Misty you can say well done can't you"

Misty looks horrified but with a look from Lilly which creeps her out says "Fine, I give him a pat on the head" Misty puts her hand to pat Caterpie on the head despite her discomfort. At that moment, Caterpie begins to sprays mist from its mouth, startling her half to death. The mist covers Caterpie, signaling evolution. Caterpie then evolves into Metapod. Ash's Pokédex than notes that it has reached this stage more quickly than any other Caterpie on record.

Ash smiles and pats Metapod on the head and says "Excellent work" which gets Misty's approval. Ash feels that Metapod was joyful that he will soon be a Butterfree" Despite having a slight bond with Metapod, the sight of some Beedrill scares Misty. Misty then looks forward to quickly leaving the forest. Ash is in no such hurry, however, as he seeks to capture more Pokémon. Lilly is excited and enjoying the walk.

Meanwhile on one off the Sevii Islands was a man talking into earpiece. This man was just called Winter and he was wearing a black suit and black glasses with black tinted lenses. He had short white hair and blue eyes. Winter said "Yes milady I have sent one of our agents to see if she is with the boy and not with Oak or A Member of Team Dex"

A female voice said to Winter "I hope that you find her or you might find yourself meeting my friends sooner than you think"

"Don't worry yourself as we will get her before Team Rocket" said Winter as he turned the ear piece off.

_Next = The Samurai's Challenge_


	4. The Samurai's Challenge

**Do not own Pokémon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode, Chapter Four is Challenge of the Samurai**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter ****Four: The Samurai's Challenge**

As Ash, Lilly, Misty and Pikachu continue on their way through the peaceful Viridian Forest. A shrill scream then disrupts the calm of the trees. Ash turns around, realizing that the sound came from Misty. She is hiding in a tree because she has seen a bug type which makes Ash groan. Ash then just starts walking away from her. After a few steps Ash spots a Weedle and he decides to catch it. He tries to coax Pikachu against Weedle but Pikachu was more interested in pretending to be asleep than battling Weedle. Ash looked at Lilly but he dismissed it as he knew that he should try to get her able to fight but Professor Oak told him to do it with his own Pokémon against Lilly first. Ash sends out Pidgeotto to battle. Pidgeotto manages to defeat Weedle after one attack. But just as Ash was about to toss a Poké Ball to capture Weedle, a boy dressed as a samurai comes through the trees. Ash didn't notice a chain with a green N on it around The Samurai's neck.

The Samurai asks Ash looking like he was just looking around but was really looking at Lilly "Are you from Pallet Town?"

Ash replied with "Yes, I do come from Pallet Town"

The Samurai said smiling "Then I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle and if I win you will go back to Pallet Town but if you win I will let you passes and I give you something I found" The wild Weedle then escapes into the trees. The Samurai smirks and rebukes Ash by saying "What a novice, you allowed it to escape"

Ash then said insistently and distracted form what The Samurai said to The Samurai "No it's your fault that the Weedle escaped"

The two start the Pokémon battle after Misty says "Go" Ash uses his Pidgeotto and The Samurai battles with his Pinsir. The two then battle for some time. Eventually Pinsir finally manages to defeat Pidgeotto. Ash then sends out Metapod.

Ash then orders "Harden" Metapod breaks Pinsir's pincers with Harden to win the round. The Samurai then sends out his own Metapod. Ash then orders "Harden" again

The Samurai also orders "Harden" The two Metapod continue to harden themselves, leaving Misty Lilly and Pikachu to wonder whether the match will ever finish. Suddenly, a swarm of angry Beedrill that were glowing slightly green swarms though the trees causing everyone to run. Lilly cries out and glows purple when she sees one of the Beedrill lifts Ash's Metapod away. The purple glow did nothing to the green glow and the Beedrill flew off with Ash's Metapod. The Samurai then said "Follow me" as he caught Lilly's eyes glowing purple. The Samurai takes Ash, Lilly, Misty back to his shack in a forest clearing. Inside The Samurai's hiding place, The Samurai enjoys furiously rebuking Ash by saying "What kind of Trainer puts his Pokemon in danger" Lilly licks Ash to try and cheer him up. However Ash keeps quiet, and promises himself that he will find Metapod the next day and to look after it better. The Samurai said after a pause "I suppose you can stay here tonight" During the night after everyone else has go to sleep, Ash is unable to sleep and can only think about his Metapod. He then hears The Samurai mutter from somewhere near where Ash is laying down. The Samurai muttering "shall I win and get the Pichu somewhere we know where or will I not win so he can continual and fulfill the boss's plan" Ash then grew worried as he thought out that The Samurai might being working for one of the groups of people who wanted Lilly. Early the next morning, Ash starts his search for Metapod as to avoid The Samurai. Pikachu followed him. Ash finds his way to an old oak and he sees Metapod. He sees it lying at the base of a tree, surrounded by many Kakuna.

Meanwhile on a cliff overhead, The Team Rocket Trio was watching him. Meowth said while grinning inside "Now's our chance to get the Pikachu"

James says "What about the Kakuna?"

"They are harmless" said Meowth not really caring about Pokémon which won't hurt him much and then said to himself "Time to get that Pichu" Ash is attempting to sneak forward through the grass towards Metapod without alerting the Beedrill swarm. However, he is interrupted by Meowth, who jumps on the back of his head. A moment later, Jesse and James appear on a cliff edge overhead. They ignored Ash when he tries to warn him that they will alert the Beedrill.

James said rather loud "Hand over the Pikachu" The sound awakens the Kakuna, which evolve into Beedrill. They prepare to dive-bomb Ash and the Team Rocket Trio. Ash runs forward below their attacks, reaching the tree where Metapod is waiting. Jessie and James attempt to take cover from the Beedrill beneath a large protective tank they have been carrying. As it is made of cardboard a group of Weedle easily chewed through it. They ran from the Beedrill, they were followed by Meowth who was trying not to laugh. Ash attempts to recall Metapod to its Poké Ball, but Metapod rolls away from his arms and the Poké Ball. Seeing the look of sorrow in Metapod's eyes, Ash realizes that he has lost Metapod's trust.

Ash starts muttering "I only lost you due to The Samurai's fault" However, Ash suddenly realizes that he is lying to himself and to Metapod. He admits "losing you was his fault and mine alone" Lilly looked at Metapod and smiled which made Metapod started think that Ash wasn't horrible to Pokémon. Ash is upset upon realizing that it was his carelessness that put his Pokémon's life in danger. He started to cry. He tearfully apologies by saying "I promise to take better care of you and I will try to not let it happen again" Metapod's faith in Ash gets restored by Ash's Speech and after Metapod realized that Ash made a mistake and have had worked out what he did wrong . Metapod then saves Ash by leaping into the path of an attacking Beedrill. In the process its shell is torn by the Beedrill's needle-like arm. Ash picks up his Metapod and cradles it in his arms, thinking it has been badly injured. He starts crying again at his fault that he was going to die. Instead Metapod begins to glow; the hole in its shell has triggered Metapod's evolution into Butterfree. Ash stops crying as he realizes what is happening. He sees then Misty and much to his annoyance The Samurai appear in the distance. Ash gazes happily at his first fully-evolved Pokémon and even Misty doesn't feel her normal fear of bugs when she sees him.

Misty even went as far as to call Butterfree "beautiful" Ash and the others are then again are attacked by the swarm of Beedrill who were glowing green that even Ash and Misty noticed it.

This time, Ash is prepared for them. He then orders "Use Sleep Powder" to his newly evolved Butterfree which puts the Beedrill to sleep with a little help from Lilly who helped Butterfree to glow faintly purple boosting the move. Ash smiled that Lilly helped him again and Ash looked to The Samurai who had a mix look of puzzlement and anger.

Misty then asked Ash "Are you aright?" Ash looked at her for a few seconds as he was shocked that she asked him.

He said "Yes"

The Samurai face went blank as he turns to Ash and applauds; He says "Well done for being able to control Butterfree so soon after its evolution. I take back the statements I made about you being a novice and not knowing what you were doing and compared to you…" He then looked like he didn't want to carry on but he did "…I am the novice….so Friends" The Samurai put out his hand to Ash.

Ash slowly shakes The Samurai hand and not meaning it says "Yeah Friends and I promise we shall battle again someday" The Samurai nodded and the gang left his shack. Ash, Lilly, Pikachu and Misty then went on walking and they finally reach the end of Viridian Forest. Ash ran at full speed towards Pewter City edger to earn his first Gym Badge, with Misty following close behind.

The Samurai after Ash and Misty left got out a Walkie-talkie and said "Winter, the Pichu is with him and not his father or other family members"

Winter Said "Excellent and have you seen any members of Team Dex following him"

The Samurai said "Not that I Can see and anyway I think the Pichu is stronger than she looks as she mangered to defeat the controlled Beedrill"

Winter said "Return to base as the boss wants to have a chat with you" Team Rocket, meanwhile are wrapped up like Kakuna among a hive of angry Beedrill. There faces where both full of fear and anger. Meowth knew that The Samurai was involved somehow and he vowed to tell the boss even if the boss only wanted to be contacted for important things.

_Next = Pewter City Showdown_


	5. Pewter City Showdown

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around an Episode,** **Chapter Five is Showdown in Pewter City**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Five: Pewter City Showdown**

James and Jessie were digging a hole just out of Pewter City. Meowth was sitting watching them thinking Lilly and also about The Samurai and now that he thought about it there were some strange Beedrill. He vowed to catch her for the boss and also to tell the boss about The Samurai but after thinking about it he decided to find more information first as the boss was a busy man. After covering the hole Meowth said to them not caring "Good work, Pikachu and the others are sure to fall in" Jessie and James then forget exactly where the hole was dug and they started looking around only for all three to fall into it as James dragged Meowth down with him. They then ended up being buried alive as the hole collapsed.

Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Lilly and Pikachu have reached the edge of Viridian Forest and arrive on the outskirts of Pewter City. Pewter City is located in northwest Kanto. The locale lies between Viridian Forest (via Route 2) and Mt. Moon (via Route 3). The most notable resident of the city is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. A famous museum is located in the northwestern part of Pewter City and is one of the city's main attractions. The main building is open to the public for Pokémon Dollar50 and features several historical artifacts, including Aerodactyl and Kabutops Fossils, and a model of a space shuttle. The Pewter Gym is the official Gym of Pewter City. It is based on Rock-type Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Brock. Trainers that defeat him receive the Boulder Badge. Brock and his family live in a house by behind the Gym. Ash is tired enough that he decides to take a rest on some conveniently placed rocks. Lilly then grins at Ash who smiled back. Ash said "Well Misty we made it at last but say do you think that The Samurai was al he said?"

Misty said "The Samurai seemed like a nice fellow but there was something about him and I didn't trust him"

Ash said "Yeah I didn't trust him aswell"

However before Misty could reply a man appears with tray of rocks and tells them "There is a fee for sitting on these rocks" Ash got up and groaned. The man then says "I'm Flint" He then asked "does anyone want to buy rocks as souvenirs from Pewter City?" Flint was man were a red hat covering his eyes and a fake beard. Neither Ash nor Misty was interested in buying a rock but Lilly picked up a strange stone with a black N on it and Flint said "you touch you buy" Ash handed over some money and tied the stone up in some string and put it around Lilly's neck. They then left Flint and headed to the Pokémon Center. Both Lilly and Ash are surprised to encounter Nurse Joy again.

Ash says "Hello Nurse Joy what are you doing here, I thought you were in Viridian City"

Nurse Joy looks at him and explains "I'm not the Viridian City Joy as you believed, but her older sister" Ash and Lilly nodded. Ash then felt slight foolish as he thought that Misty knew that but took comfort as it seemed that Pikachu and Lilly didn't know either. Nurse Joy then showed Ash a poster promoting a tournament called the Pokémon League Championship and says "this is probably the reason you are here" Ash immediately decided to sign up.

Ash inquired "how do I enter?"

Nurse Joy said "Before you can enter, however, you will need to defeat eight Gym Leaders and earn from each of them a Gym Badge as proof of the victory" Ash felt that both Lilly and Pikachu were determined to win

Flint walks in at this point and tells Ash skeptically "The Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock is strong. You don't have a chance of winning against him" He laughs scornfully at the very thought of it. Ash stormed while Lilly snugged him to cheer him and Misty followed.

Later when Ash and Misty discuss the situation over lunch, Misty warns Ash "Gym Leaders are much tougher than the average Trainer" Ash nodded. Misty then offers "I can help you out" but Ash declines. This upsets her and she storms out of the restaurant, leaving Ash no knowing what he did. Lilly left Ash's shoulder and Ash felt that she was going after Misty. She leaves the building but she couldn't see Misty anywhere. She walked down both sides of the road but Misty wasn't to be found.

Lilly was about to go back when she heard "What is cute young Pokémon like you doing out on your own at this time of night?" come from a seventeen year old boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Lilly smiled at the guy and dashed off quickly to the Pokémon Centre to see if she could she find Misty. The boy watched the Pokémon off thinking about that he sort of remembered seeing the Pichu before but he got back to doing what he was doing. Unknowing to the teen, Lilly was also being watched by a pair of gold eyes from a bush. An hour later Ash picks up his healed team that he left at the Centre for an hour or two. He made his way to the Gym. He waited a few moments and Lilly ran into his arms gym. Upon entering he, Lilly and Pikachu find the interior pitch black.

Ash calls "Anyone there" A spotlight switched on to reveal the teen who Brock was sitting cross-legged on a platform. Lilly gave him a wave. Brock nodded back and gave Lilly a little smile.

Ash then says "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle"

Brock then goes over the official rules and declares "Each Trainer may only use two Pokémon in the match" He stands up and asks as Pikachu got into a fighting stance "it's a great Pikachu, very cute but it will be no match for me" Pikachu smiled at being called cute but he was angry at being called weak. Despite what Brock said, Ash begins the match with Pikachu while Brock starts off with Onix. Pikachu is gets intimidated by the giant rock Pokémon and he tries to convince Ash though hisfeelings to send out Pidgeotto instead but Ash didn't follow his feelings. Lilly then tries to tell Ash that Pikachu won't do well but Ash responds by telling Pikachu "It's your battle and use ThunderShock" The Electric attack is woefully ineffective.

Brock commands Onix "Counter with Bind" It begin to crush Pikachu, inflicting very visible pain. This prompts Ash to recall Pikachu, only to have the attempt thwarted by the larger Pokémon's bulk. Lilly winches as she kind of felt Pikachu pain.

Ash cannot bear to watch Pikachu suffer any more agony as it was his fault and says "I forfeit the match" As the dejected Ash leaves the Gym he encounters Flint.

Flint suggests "come to my house and we talk" Ash agrees and follows him home. When they reach Flint's house, they have a batch of tea and they start discussing what happened in the Gym. Flint notices that Ash is obviously upset over his loss, so he consoles him by saying "Brock could be an even better Trainer than he already is"

Confused, Ash asks "why is Brock not living up to his potential?" Flint decides to let Ash see for himself rather than explain. Flint leads Ash, Lilly and Pikachu outside and gestures across the way to Brocks house. They watch as Brock, in a pink apron caring for his nine little brothers and sisters. As they walk away Flint explains "After Brock's good for nothing father left home to become a Pokémon Trainer and his heartbroken mother abandoned them. It left the eldest Brock to take care of his siblings" Ash empathizes with Brock, but is determined to defeat him. Flint recognizes that determination and mentions "I might know of a way you can super-charge your Pikachu" Lilly jumped off Ash's shoulder without him noticing as she saw Misty sitting on a bench. Lilly ran over to Misty and tugged her shoe lace. Misty looked down to see Lilly and even if she was still mad at Ash smiled at Lilly. Lilly kept tugging so Misty got up and knew that Lilly wanted her to make up with Ash. Ash, Pikachu and Flint end up at a hydro-electric plant where Flint hooks up the generator to the electric sacs in Pikachu's cheeks. As the river is bone-dry, Ash has run on a large water wheel to generate the electricity, which then flows into Pikachu. Misty and Lilly shows up and Misty says "Hey Ash, I am sorry for storming off"

Ash just said "Fine"

Misty then offers "I could lend you one of my Water type Pokémon if you want"

Ash refuses and says "I wanting to defeat Brock with my own team" He continues charging Pikachu until the generator overloads and Pikachu's electricity lights up the night sky. That night Lilly was dreaming about one of her more horrid memories that she was standing inside a massive tube thing inside a lab and was watched over by a man with teal hair. She woke just before she knew that the man would have started to inject her with strange purple liquid. She awoke shaking and sending out little sparks. This woke up Ash who had a sixth sense of when she had nightmares. He put his hands around her to comfort her. She quickly calmed down when Ash touched her. The next day, Ash returns with confidence but slightly sleepily as he stayed up after being woken up to keep an eye on Lilly to the Pewter City Gym for a rematch. He didn't notice a group of strange people heading towards Mount Moon. Brock is also confident after his easy victory in the last battle, and the two quickly start the rematch. Brock sends out Geodude, while Ash sends out Pidgeotto. However, the Flying type can't seem to harm the Rock type, so Ash recalls him and sends out Pikachu. Misty is seen in the rafters, cheering for Ash, only to be crowded by Brock's siblings. There was also a girl with yellow eyes wearing a little red dress. Lilly is standing on Ash's Shoulder cheering for Pikachu and Ash.

Brock comments "You were weak last time I hope you improved"

Ash retorts by commanding Pikachu "Attack now" The attack easily knocks Geodude down. Both Brock and Misty are stunned, staring open-mouthed. Lilly cheered even harder and smiled happily. Brock recalls his Geodude and sends out Onix, and a fearful Pikachu tries to do another Electric attack, damaging the Gym itself instead. Onix wraps Pikachu with Bind, but Pikachu makes a comeback with his new attack, Thunderbolt, which manages to hurt Onix. This still isn't enough to take Onix out. Just as Pikachu is about to pass out, Brock suddenly spares him by calling Onix off.

He tells Ash "You must forfeit again, I don't want to cause further damage to Pikachu"

Ash protests with "I want to fight the match to the end" Suddenly, the Gym's sprinklers are set off by a fire caused by Pikachu's earlier Electric attack. Water sprays all over Onix, weakening him which allows Pikachu to fight back with another Electric attack. Just as Ash is about to command Pikachu to finish Onix off, he finds he can't move. Brock's brothers and sisters are all holding Ash in place, which Ash believed to be his conscience for a minute.

Brock then orders to his brothers and sisters "Don't get involved" but they try to protest against, knowing that Brock's love of Pokémon would make it painful for him to continue the match and watch his Onix get hurt further. Ash calls back his Pikachu.

Ash explains "if I defeated Brock now, it would only be because of the sprinklers being set off. I decide I want to win the Badge fair and square" which was to Misty's disappointment, since he is giving up a lucky advantage. Ash, Lilly and Pikachu leave the Pewter Gym and on their way out of Pewter City, he apologizes to Pikachu "Sorry Pikachu for being tough". Then Ash hears someone calling him and he turns to find Brock and the little girl from the gym running to catch up with him. Brock reached him and then gave him the Boulder Badge. Ash says "I can't accept this Badge"

Brock insists to Ash "You have earned it through your kindness to Pokémon" this leaves Misty who caught them up look shocked. Brock continues to speak "rather than becoming a great Pokémon Trainer, my dream is to become a great Pokémon breeder. I can't that because of my family duties" He then pushes the Badge into Ash's hand. Brock then asks him "fulfill your dream" Ash agrees to do so.

Suddenly, Flint shows up again and he reveals "I am Brock's good for nothing father. I didn't want to return to the family as a failed Pokémon Trainer"

Ash looks puzzled and asks "Why did you help me instead of your son?"

Flint explains "your helplessness reminds me of myself, I think that I am ready to take back the responsibilities that I abandoned those years ago" at which Brock hands a long list of tasks for him to remember while taking care of the children. An hour later, Ash, Lilly, Brock and the girl travel on the road out of Pewter City.

Ash asked Brock "who is the girl with you?"

Brock said "I have been asked to take her to Celadon City to meet with someone by an old friend of my mother. She is called Nature"

Nature said timidly "Hello everyone"

Brock then said "So I was going to leave the gym for a couple of weeks anyway but since my father is back I can work towards my dream " Brock then asked after a pause "Are you sure that it is okay to join you on your Pokémon journey"

Ash insists "I'm glad to have you along with us" he turns to Misty "but I still don't know why you are with us"

Misty's mind goes blank so she yells at him "Do not forget about my bike" Ash tries to ditch Misty by running away. He is then followed by Brock who was speed walking. Misty was lagging behind. Team Rocket finally manages to burst out of their self-made tomb via a power drill, only to end up trampled by Ash and his friends as they run over the hole in the ground, unaware of the people underfoot. Meanwhile Winter was heading towards Mount Moon in an helicopter as his henchmen were looking for something that could help Team Nature to come closer to the goals set by the boss, her three main admins and the two elite body guards.

_Next = The Moon Stone_


End file.
